Earthworm Jim
Earthworm Jim is the titular hero of the video game series, Earthworm Jim. He has a really big ray gun. He has even gained strength and intelligence from the supersuit, including that he'd grew a face and a voice. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * The Tick vs. Earthworm Jim (Completed) * Earthworm Jim Vs Zitz * Blue Beetle vs Earthworm Jim * Bomberman VS Earthworm Jim * Earthworm Jim vs Mega Man Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Ash Williams * Bucky O'Hare * Buzz Lightyear * Crypto (Destroy All Humans) * Deadpool (Marvel Comics) * Duck Dodgers (Looney Tunes) * Duke Nukem * Fox McCloud (Star Fox) * Pitfall Harry * Rayman * Space Dandy * Sir Daniel Fortesque (MediEvil) * Zim (Invader Zim) History Jim was an ordinary earthworm who's parents were both stepped on and killed. One day Jim was about to be eaten by a crow, but at that time nefarious bounty hunter Psy-Crow was flying by Earth on his way to deliver a super suit to the evil Queen-Slug-for-a-Butt. Psy-Crow got caught in a battle of who could pull out the larger cartoonier gun on his way past Earth between an agent from the Phlegm Galaxy, and accidentally dropped the suit which fell down on to Jim who instantly took a liking to the suit and its accessories. The radiation from the suit also increased Jim's size and intelligence as well as growing him a face. With his new found power from the suit, Jim set out to take down Psy-Crow and the evil queen and to rescue Princess What's-Her-Name. After doing so Jim became a full time super hero and went on many different adventures. Death Battle Info ALL INFORMATION WAS ORIGINALLY FOUND HERE PLEASE SUPPORT THE ORIGINAL CREATOR. Background * Age: Unknown (Early 20's) * Occupation: Super Hero * Height: Unknown (He's a worm) * Weight: Unknown (Still a worm) * Species: Earthworm * Affiliations: The Galactic Hero League and the ClayFighter * Voice: Dan Castellaneta Physicality * Strength **Knocked a teetering space ship sized rock off a pointier rock by a kicking nose clips at it **Walked around with a small mountain on his back with help from a calm Peter Puppy **Effortlessly lifted his house with one hand **Ripped the arm off a big mech in an arm wrestling contest **Can tear apart space ships and use them as baseball bats **Princess What's-Her-Name was able to knock a dinosaur resembling a large T-Rex off a planet while wearing Jim's suit **Can destroy metal containers the size of himself with a single whip strike **Tossed a space ship out of his town **Made balloon animals out of a big drill from a mech **Shattered a building sized tank with one punch **A clone of Jim was able to stop two flying fighter jets dead in their tracks by grabbing the tips of their wings ***then slammed them together like symbols **The same clone also tore off the top of the Capitol building ***The clone states multiple times he was equal to Jim **Has picked up an angry Peter Puppy during scuffles and tossed him away on multiple occasions **Threw a sword from Earth to another solar system in a few seconds **Knocked Psy-Crow off the planet Earth with one punch **Threw Queen-Slug-for-a-Butt into space **Caused a space ship to explode by throwing a large origami rocket at it ***Because screw physics **Can karate chop foes into puddles and knock off their upper body with an uppercut **Overpowered a T-Rex in a wrestling match **Flew underneath a space ship and tossed it into a large toilet while in deep outer-space **Managed not to fly off his Pocket Rocket when directly in front of a black hole **Shook the entire planet Earth by jumping around and yelling in pain from brainfreeze **Travels to different planets like this: (zippy.gfycat.com/PaltryMammoth…) ***That anvil thing Jim tosses into the air has to weigh a shit ton for it to be able to launch him to other planets *Speed **Can change disguises near instantly **Dodges lasers regularly **Can pull out and aim his gun at speeds to fast to properly register **Once shot down every meteor in a meteor shower while juggling his gun, an ax, a bowling pin, and a bowling ball ***While blindfolded **Can react and maneuver his pocket rocket while it's flying at FTL speeds ***This counts as legit reaction speed because Jim's rocket is so small that Jim manually has to use his strength to manuever it around obstacles **Reaction speed is anywhere from hypersonic to FTL **Can swing a sword at speeds too fast for the eye to track **Beat Psy-Crow in a footrace *Durability **Survived being flattened **Can survive a cow falling on him from the sky **Can shrug off getting hit by asteroids **Can survive in space **Has tanked punches from his evil clone who is just as strong as him **Has survived being mauled by an angered Peter Puppy who is possibly even stronger than Jim ***Take a look at the strength section **Survived being knocked into space, ramming into Saturn's rings, and then getting slingshotted back to the planet he was on **In order he was crushed by a house sized anvil, swatted multiple times by a giant fly swatter, and then got knocked through a brick wall only to stand up and continue to fight afterwards **Has survived point blank laser head shots **Tanked a bomb that knocked out all his major enemies **Survived being smashed, stomped, and electrocuted by Bob's super suit **Tanked building busting blasts from Queen-Slug-for-a-Butt and proceeded to fight seconds later on multiple occasions **Survived a point blank laser canon shot **Flew through a star ***Though he did have SPF 9 billion sun block on him **Survived being rolled into a ball and being knocked into another galactic quadrant **Survived being punched from the edge of the universe to the planet Insectica **Survived being stomped and chomped on by a T-Rex **Has tanked building busting blasts from the giant laser cannon on Evil the Cat's spaceship **Can tank acid spit **Has survived that anvil thing he uses to launch himself to other planets falling on top of him ***The one that's heavy enough to launch him into space **Survived being very close to a blackhole **Shook off attacks from Rosebud who was stated to be able to destroy the universe **Survived being at the epicenter of an explosion that destroyed the entire universe without a single sign of pain or damage **Minutes after the universe exploded he survived being at the epicenter of another Big Bang ***Both of those last two feats are obvious outliers, but they did undeniably happen on the screen in the episode "Hyper Psy-Crow" so feel free to use or not include these last two feats. *Worm Body **Stretchy and bouncy **Durable enough to survive being mauled by lions **Can be used as a number of different things by the suit **Can bounce like a spring *Fourth Wall Awareness **Constantly brings up the fact that he's in a cartoon or comic **Occasionally talks to the audience **Once built a machine that could determine the outcome of an episode **Is aware if kids like or don't like his show **Is aware when the show's budget runs out **Pulled a new scene onto the screen **Borrowed the animator's pencil **Produced a Big Bang by combining his powers with the creator of his series and Psy-Crow's *Toon Force **Shook the entire planet from jumping around in pain from a brain freeze **Turned an evil sentient leather chair into a stand that sold belts, bags, pants, and other accessories during a fist fight **Pulled a slot machine out of nowhere that had his fist come out instead of money **Rode his motorcycle to and from the North Pole **Used a parking meter as a baseball bat to knock back an energy blast that incinerates matter **Can grow and shrink to a limited extent **Killed a large shark and somehow turned it into a suit **Pulled a new scene on to the screen **Can travel across the globe by walking through monitor screens **Was able to tie up an entire island with a lasso and tow it with his Pocket Rocket *Other Abilities **Can project an astral version of himself into other's minds by wrapping his worm body around their neck **Can secrete worm slime from his body to help him escape traps **When out of his suit his worm body can spin around at high speeds to drill through the ground ***Once drilled his way through a concrete prison floor *Super Suit **Created by Professor-Monkey-For-A-Head **Powered by the "Battery of the Gods" ***Basically batteries for the technology Gods use **Is the source of Jim's strength and speed **Has multiple mechanical arms that can hold and use many different items and weapons **Hands can be fired and retracted via a metal cable **Can switch into a hydro-dynamic form that allows Jim to breathe underwater **Can inflate and deflate like an airbag **Has a phone stored in his crotch section **Has springs in his shoes that can help him jump **Forearms can morph into a shield that can deflect projectiles and is unaffected by acid **Hands can be transformed into massive talons that can be fired off his arm to capture enemies **Has an anti-gravity function that allows Jim to fly a little a bit above the ground **Can fire off his hands and have them fly around and punch people **Sometimes capable of moving and fighting all on it's own *Head + Suit Abilities **Can have the suit use Jim's head as a whip **Can twirl head like a propeller to slow his decent or even fly like a helicopter **Can use his head as a rope or lasso to swing himself across ledges or wrap around things **Can attach a bungee cord to his head and jump off cliffs without any pain **Can inflate his head like a balloon and float Weapons *Blaster **Fires bolts of plasma energy **If ammo is depleted it will recharge slowly back up to 100 bolts ***You can obtain more ammo than just 100 by finding some more ammo in the level **Brass shells and casings can be seen falling from the gun when fired despite the fact the gun doesn't shoot normal bullets **Can fire special ammo for longer and more powerful plasma streams **Can be spammed **Can fire off mini homing rockets as well **Jim once repelled himself from a black hole by firing his gun at it ***Supposedly the energy from the plasma blasts negated the black hole pull (still makes no sense just like this entire franchise) *Mega Plasma **Fires larger and more powerful plasma blasts than Jim's standard blaster *Homing Missile **House shaped missile **Seeks out and destroys nearby enemies **Fired off of a flintlock type gun *Three-Finger Gun **Jim's fingers slide into the three gun barrels **Fires in three different directions **Very hard to miss your target with *Barn Blaster **Large brick gun **Kills every enemy on the screen when fired **Takes a while to warm up **Recoil will stun Jim for a few seconds *Electro-Gun **Fires streams of electricity **Can damage foes and blast away large piles of dirt *Bubble Gun **Fires bubbles **Might be useful if his opponent is somehow weak or scared of bubbles? *Egg Chucker **May or may not just be an actual chicken **Fires massive eggs so fast they can kill foes after enough hits **Has a sniping function **Very long ranged **Max ammo of 25 eggs **Can be spammed **Can obtain more ammo through vending machines ***All his weapons and ammunition from Earthworm Jim 3D can be found in vending machines *Cleaver **Giant meat cleaver fired off a metal gun **Capable of decapitatinglarge cow monsters **Cleaver flies back to Jim after being shot ***Even if target is missed *Pea Shooter **Fires massive peas capable of blasting mutant potatoes into french fries **Max ammo of 50 peas **Sniping function **Can be fired all the way from across the map and still take out an enemy *Laser **It's a laser gun **Can fire 6 shots before needing to recharge **Gun automatically recharges **Lasers can bounce off walls *Banana Peel Bomb **Mountable bombs **Detonate when touched or shot **Will detonate eventually even if it's not triggered *Rocket Launcher **Shoots homing rockets **Can obliterate monsters with one shot **Max ammo of 25 *Flying Laser **Drone that follows Jim and shoots lasers alongside him **Fires the same ammo and at the same rate of Jim's blaster **Drone flies away after a certain time limit if not destroyed in battle *Groovy Blaster **Fires groovy music energy blasts **Can fire 6 shots before needing to recharge **Gun automatically recharges *Revolver **Golden revolver **Despite being a revolver somehow can hold 50 bullets **Even more bizarre is the fact that the gun can fire all 50 bullets before needing to reload *Gnoming Missile **Fires homing explosive gnomes **Max ammo of 25 *Bullet **Despite it's name it's more like a missile **Can damage tanks **Unknown how Jim fires them *Crazy Large Unnamed Gun **Shoots out bombs, missiles, bullets and darts in barrages *Nose Flute of the Gods **Stolen from the God of nasal discharge **When played it causes excruciating pain to all those with ears **People without ears or those with strong will can resist it **Somehow plays it despite not having a nose *Animator's Pencil **Used to erase foes out of existence ***Seems to only last one episode *Suit Weapons **Jim's suit contains multiple actual sized weapons and items through use of possible hammer space technology **Weapons can be removed from suit and used by mechanical arms or be used directly by Jim **Weapons have included: ***Axes ***Cannons with tractor wheels ***Slot machines ***Large Mallets ***Mini Guns ***Rifles w/bayonets ***Katanas ***Extendable Boxing Glove Arm ***Giant Pairs of Scissors ***Rocket Launchers ***Light Machine Guns ***Homing Missiles ***Laser Rifles ***Bombs ***Jackhammers ***Forklifts ***Anvils ***TV sets ***Functional biplanes with plasma turrets **Can also pull out various disguises and costumes out of nowhere Vehicles *Pocket Rocket **Small rocket that somehow fits in Jim's pocket **Looks like a turbine with handle bars **Capable of flying at FTL speeds ***Can travel to different solar systems and galaxies in a matter of seconds **Has a plasma turret **Can survive ramming into asteroids and flying through stars without even getting scratched **Fast enough to circle the Earth multiple times in a few seconds while towing an island made of peanut butter *Worm-Cycle **Motorcycle built and designed by Jim **Has a large mounted plasma blaster on the back **Shoots a spear out of the Jim figure head **Has extendable wings for gliding off of jumps Feats *Rescued Princess What’s-Her-Name from Queen Slug-for-a-Butt *Has battled and defeated Psy-Crow many times *Has battled hordes of monsters and aliens *Has battled fish-barfing overweight junk collectors, an evil piece of steak, an evil door with legs, a chicken in a mech suit, and a fire breathing snowman among many other ridiculous acid trip inspired creatures *Defeated Psy-Crow and stopped the arranged wedding between him and Princess What’s-Her-Name *Manifested his ego inside his brain to fight off villains that were trying to destroy Jim's brain when he was in a coma *Was a major player in The Great Farmyard War of '72 *Regularly defeats and thwarts the likes of Evil the Cat, Bob the Killer Goldfish, and Professor Monkey-For-A-Head *Defeated Earthworm Kim (his female counterpart) *Has defeated Evil Jim on 5 separate occasions *Stopped the evil furniture uprising started by Professor-Monkey-For-A-Head *Was deemed a worthy hero by the Sword of Righteousness *Defeated Psy-Crow, Queen Slug-for-a-Butt, Professor-Monkey-For-A-Head, Bob the Goldfish, and Evil the Cat all at once *Saved the universe countless times *Defeated an entire army of insect monsters *Defeated an angry Peter Puppy in their first meeting by throwing him at a bus full of orphans *Saved the Great Worm Spirit from the Anti-Fish by blowing himself up *Outwitted the Lord of Nightmares *Defeated Major Mucus twice *Stopped the ape uprising *Helped the Clay Fighters defeat Dr. Kiln and his evil monsters *Defeated Psy-Crow and Professor-Monkey-For-A-Head without his suit *Beat Bob even though Bob had a technically superior super suit *Recreated the universe alongside his series creator and Psy-Crow Interesting Facts *Has a P.H.D in aquatic mammal communication *Has four brains that can talk and sing *Spent months in Trivet learning how to arm wrestle *May or may not actually be a cow wearing a costume *Has pages from Leonardo Da Vinci's scrapbook, the Holy Grail, and Amelia Earhart sitting up in his attic *His entire universe exists in a giant snow-globe Weaknesses *Incredibly Stupid *Very emotional *Suit runs on a battery that can run out of juice from heavy labor *Earthworm body can be easily removed from the suit *Wormtonite **Radioactive rock Jim found in his freezer. Can effect Jim in random ways, including turning him into a bowl of candy corn *Fear of public bathrooms *Earthworm Jim 3D and Menace 2 The Galaxy Gallery Earthworm Jim.png|Earthworm Jim Earthworm Jim - Earthworm Jim as he appears in the Comic Heck Hath No Fury, Part 1.png|Earthworm Jim as he appears in the Comic Heck Hath No Fury, Part 1 earthworm_jim.png|Earthworm Jim as he appears in the animated television series adaption from Universal Cartoon Studios. Earthworm Jim - Earthworm Jim as he appears on the front cover of Nintendo Power.png|Earthworm Jim as he appears on the front cover of Nintendo Power Trivia *In the first two games, he is voiced by Doug TenNapel with the southern drawl. In the animated TV series, Clayfighter 63 1/3, and Earthworm Jim 3D, he is voiced by Dan Castellaneta without the southern drawl. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Axe Wielders Category:Bombers Category:Combatants created by Science Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Completed Profile Category:Earthworm Jim Characters Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Flight Users Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Gun Wielders Category:Hammer Users Category:Hero Protagonist Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Male Category:Playable Character Category:Shapeshifters Category:Side-Scroller Characters Category:Sword Wielders Category:Technology users Category:Toon Force Users Category:Underground combatants Category:Vehicle Users Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Warrior Category:Water Manipulator